1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of applicators and more specifically relates to a multi-fluid applicator suitable for use with lotions, creams, and oils.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals manually apply lotions, creams and oils to themselves or to others to provide skin protection and rejuvenation. Lotions, creams and oils are typically applied to skin surfaces with bare hands, a clean cloth, cotton wool or gauze. Many lotions, especially hand creams and face cream are formulated not as a medicine delivery system, but simply to smooth, re-hydrate, and soften the skin they are applied upon. Most lotions are oil-in-water emulsions using a substance such as cetearyl alcohol to keep the emulsion together, but water-in-oil lotions may also be formulated. The key components of a skin care lotion, cream or gel emulsion are the aqueous and oily phases, an emulgent to prevent separation of these two phases, and, if used, the drug substance or substances. A wide variety of other ingredients such as fragrances, glycerol, petroleum jelly, dyes, preservatives, proteins and stabilizing agents are commonly added to lotions. Creams may also be used and are typically thicker in consistency than lotions.
Oils are typically lower in viscosity than lotions and creams. Oils such as suntan oil may be used to protect skin from the harmful effects of the sun. Often times these lotions, creams and oils may be difficult to apply to areas on the human body such as the middle of the back since an individual's arms don't readily contort to reach such difficult to reach surfaces. As a result the individual may not have a complete application leading to uneven tans and/or sunburns. Sunburns may lead to cancer over a period of time. Certain individuals may seek out another person to apply the oil, lotion or cream, but this may prove to be inconvenient or provide an awkward or uncomfortable situation. It is desirable that an efficient means for self-applying solutions over the entire body surface be provided.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in applicator art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,111 to Arispe; U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,470 to Ramrattan; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,617 to Denker. This prior art is representative of applicators. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, an applicator should be user-friendly and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable multi-fluid applicator system to apply lotions, oils and creams to hard-to-reach locations on the human body and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.